making a stand
by Aryenne
Summary: After five years she gave up on Inuyasha and after an accident had to teach souta to live in feudal era. bottling her emotion, no one knew but one. Songfic, one-shot sess/kag


Title: Making a Stand

Disclaimer: I wish…. Not mine…

Rated: T

Pairings: Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Summary: After five years all came tumbling down with the dead of her family and she decided life was too short to live in a fantasy world. Giving up on Inuyasha and trying to make Souta cope with feudal era she was at her wits end and help came from the one she didn't expect. (oneshot/ songfic)

Kagome is 20 years old. It's been 5 years since she started going to feudal era after two years she had enough of Inuyasha, he still is undecided, and being compare to Kikyo and being called useless so she began training with Miruko, Sango and Kaede, she is now had her powers under control and knew her powers surpass that of Kikyo . Two years ago she started training her baby brother who had powers mind you not as strong but he still had some. She trained him in everything she knew. She had just arrived back in her time. She had her regular bath. Her family was on a trip to visit an aunt so she was alone at home. She was sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. When she answers her world came tumbling down. Her family was in an accident. Her mom and grandfather were dead on the spot but her brother was in intensive care. When she arrived they let her see her brother, when no one was around she used her powers to heal her brother. She then went to start the funeral planning. She went to tell Kaede what happen and ask for a hut to be built for her and her brother.

The next week her brother woke up, they talk they decided to go together to feudal era. The next day they held the funeral. After a week she settles everything even sold the house. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found so the others helped her, for the heavy stuff she used magic to carry them. When everything is moved or sold she sealed the well. A month went by Inuyasha was gone most of the day and night only came in time to eat. Kagome was bottling her feeling for her adopted family's sake only one to notice is the one no one knew was there. There in the forest for most of the days a pair of golden eyes follows the miko everywhere. "How much more can you handle miko?" he notices her forced smile for the taiya and the fox kit. He knew Kagome will break one of these days and didn't want to be far away.

After two months was done for the day so she went to a hot spring nearby. While bathing something in her finally breaks, she got out and went to a cliff and sits on a flat rock and cried. In her mind images of her mother and grandfather and some tears were for the absent of a supposed friend who was god know where with the clay pot only comes when is time to eat or to demand something. The only way she knew how to cope is if she poured her feeling in a song. So she closed her eyes and began to sing and after a while at it she started to swing with the tune in her head and the lyrics that formed her favorite song:

I can see  
>when you stay low; nothing happens<br>does it feel right?

Late at night  
>Things I thought, I put behind me<br>Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
>Once it sets its eyes on you<br>But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground<p>

It's all around  
>Getting stronger, coming closer<br>Into my world  
>(My world)<p>

I can feel  
>That it's time for me to face it<br>Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
>Of the life I held so dear<br>But I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground<p>

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
>I will always stand my ground<p>

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>(I won't give in)<br>I won't give up  
>(I won't give up)<br>No more denying, I got to face it  
>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<br>If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground<p>

As the song progress her powers manifested but not to destroy but to sooth her and those around her. Sesshoumaru was leaning at the nearest tree and kept watching her letting her powers wash over him. She would have noticed if her eyes were open, she didn't sense him because he had it masked. _"So she finally broke, even she breaks down she is still beautiful, elegant and strong. She will be mine."_

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the demon lord himself. He pushed himself of the tree while asking if she felt better. They sat and talked and got to know each other. After that they talk every day, the gang welcomed him and his pack after a few months did Inuyasha saw what was happening but it was too late she was head over heels in love with is big brother. He went ballistic and all they did was raised an eyebrow while Kagome sat him into oblivion. When he came to she told him to go back to her clay pot and she turned her back to him. When he attacked her Sesshoumaru moved so fast that when the smoke cleared Sesshoumaru stood there with Bakusaiga at Inuyasha's neck and a hand on his hand on the tessaiga. Kagome was so mad she turned and slaps Inuyasha so hard that his face was red as his hamaka and screamed at him that he didn't ever want to see him again. She took the tessaiga from him and told him the sword was for protection of human and he had just raised it against one so he isn't fit to wield it anymore. They formed one pack after the banishment of Inuyasha, their alpha were Sesshoumaru and Kagome. After three months of courting on her 22nd birthday they mated.


End file.
